Many flashlight owners choose to keep their flashlight in their bedroom so that it is accessible in the event of a power failure or other emergency. However, a 3 or 4 D battery flashlight is hard to find a safe place for, because of its weight and length. In the bedroom, because one will be looking for the flashlight in the dark when needed, it is important that the flashlight be easily accessible when needed, i.e. that it be located within arms length.
Flashlight owners often have a nightstand near their bed. However, it is undesirable to simply lay the flashlight on the nightstand because it may roll off, or may be covered with other items. It is also impractical to stand the flashlight on end, on the nightstand, because it is easily knocked over. Of course, when a drawer is available, it may be possible to store the flashlight in the drawer. However, the owner may forget where it is, or even if the owner remembers, she may have difficultly finding it amongst the other items in the drawer when needed.
Some flashlight brackets are commercially available, but the ones known to the present inventor are generally designed for screw mounting to the wall of a garage or utility room, and are not well suited for use in the bedroom. For bedroom purposes, such a bracket could be screwed to the bedroom wall near the bed, or perhaps, to the side of the nightstand, but neither option is very desirable from an aesthetic point of view.
There remains a need, therefore, for a bedside flashlight cradle.